Participants will be enrolled on this protocol once they are admitted to the alcohol detoxification and rehabilitation unit (1SE) at the NIH Clinical Center to seek treatment for alcohol use disorder. This is a multi-phase study, wherein during Phase I we will examine feasibility/acceptability of the SHUTi intervention in this population, and during Phase II we will conduct a pilot RCT to examine intervention effectiveness. Primary outcome measures include changes in insomnia severity over time and changes in actigraphy-recorded sleep efficiency over time.